Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.
Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S, released in Japan as Godzilla × Mothra × Mechagodzilla: Tokyo SOS (ゴジラ×モスラ×メカゴジラ SOS Gojira tai Mosura tai Mekagojira Tōkyō Esu Ō Esu), is a 2003 science fiction kaiju film directed by Masaaki Tezuka. It was the twenty-seventh film to be released in the Godzilla series. It is the twelfth film to feature Mothra, the second film to feature Kamoebas, and the fifth and latest film to feature Mechagodzilla. Unlike the Millennium Series and like Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, the film takes place in continuity with other Toho films, notably Godzilla, Mothra, War of the Gargantuas, Space Amoeba and its predecessor, Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla. Summary One year after the fight between Godzilla and Mechagodzilla, the two monsters along with Mothra face off in a conclusive battle royale. Plot Kiryu is undergoing repair modifications after its battle with Godzilla. Prime Minister Hayato Igarashi accepts Lead Scientist Yoshito Chujo's choice to replace the Absolute Zero Cannon with a powerful Tri-Maser. The Shobijin (Mothra's twin fairies) warn the Japanese government that Godzilla continues returning to Japan because they used the original Godzilla's bones in Kiryu's design. If they return the bones to the bottom of the sea, Mothra would gladly take Kiryu's place in defending Japan, but if they do not, Mothra will declare war on humanity. Soon enough, Kamoebas, a giant mata mata turtle, is found washed ashore on a Japanese beach. It is determined by the wounds on Kamoebas' neck that Godzilla killed it. Godzilla and Mothra fight, but Godzilla seems to have the upper hand. With the repairs finished just in time, Kiryu manages to even the odds, but Godzilla manages to knock out both monsters. Meanwhile, on Infant Island, two twin Mothra larvae hatch from Mothra's egg, and rush to help their mother. As Kiryu was being repaired, the larvae try to hold Godzilla off, but Mothra is killed by Godzilla's atomic breath while trying to save her children. Just in time, Yoshito and the humans repair Kiryu, who stabs Godzilla's chest with a drill, causing Godzilla to bleed. Godzilla roars in pin, and the larvae begin to bind him up in web. Just as Kiryu's pilot, Azusa Kisaragi, receives the order by Igarashi to destroy Godzilla before the Kiryu project is scrapped, Kiryu's soul is re-awakened through Godzilla's roar. The cyborg lifts Godzilla and secures themselves with cables. Kiryu then uses its boosters to carry itself and Godzilla to the bottom of the ocean. In the film's post-credits scene, in an undisclosed location, a laboratory is shown, filled with canisters that contain the DNA of numerous Toho kaiju. It is stated in the Japanese version via on off-screen voice giving announcements that a "bio-formation" experiment involving an "extinct subject" is about to take place, implying that the JXSDF plans to create another mecha or kaiju-based superweapon, which could mean that Godzilla or another monster could appear once again. Cast *Noboru Kaneko as Yoshito Chujo *Miho Yoshioka as JXSDF Lt. Azusa Kisaragi *Mitsuki Koga as Kiryu Operator Kyosuke Akiba * Masami Nagasawa and Chihiro Otsuka as the Shobijin * Hiroshi Koizumi as Dr. Shinichi Chujo * Yumiko Shaku as JXSDF First Lt. Akane Yashiro * Koh Takasugi as JXSDF Colonel Togashi * Kenta Suga as Shun Chujo * Akira Nakao as Prime Minister Hayato Igarashi * Koichi Ueda as General Dobashi * Naomasa Rokudaira as Goro Kanno * Tsutomu Kitagawa as Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, the primary antagonist (or protagonist from some fans' point-of-view) * Mothra, a giant, divine moth-like deity who will fight Godzilla, but will wage war on Japan if Godzilla's bones aren't returned to the sea. * Motokuni Nakagawa as Mechagodzilla, the primary protagonist * Kamoebas, a giant turtle who was in an unseen fight with Godzilla and washed up on the shore to Tokyo dead * Hamtaro * Gezora * Ganimes Box office Godzilla: Tokyo SOS opened on December 14, 2003 on a double bill with the animated feature Hamtaro: Ham Ham Grand Prix. In its opening weekend, it was third place at the box office with $1,686,009 (U.S). Critical reaction Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. has received generally positive reviews from journalistic reviewers upon its release on DVD. John Sinnott of DVD Talk gave Tokyo SOS four stars out of five, saying: :: "There are some problems with this movie, but when all is said and done, I really enjoyed it. .. While this movie seems to be aimed at a younger audience without a lot of plot or characterization, it was still a lot of fun. The fight scenes were exciting and though they took up most of the movie, they never dragged on or got boring." Giving the film a score of three out of five, Stomp Tokyo said "the plot is fairly simplistic and the character relationships are painted in broad strokes," but added that the movie "features the best monster action Toho has produced." Joseph Savitski of Beyond Hollywood criticized the film's "uninspired script," which he wrote had "ideas that are never fully developed," but added that the film is "well-made" and "makes for an entertaining 91 minutes." Mark Zimmer of Digitally Obsessed gave Tokyo S.O.S. a "B" score, calling it "a fun enough action film with enough explosions and destruction of Tokyo to satisfy die-hards and casual fans alike." DVD Columbia/Tristar Home Entertainment - 50th Anniversary * Released: December 14, 2004 * Aspect Ratio: Anamorphic Widescreen (2.35:1) NTSC * Sound: Japanese and English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Subtitles: English * Supplements: Making Of - Featurette Effects (21:47), Japanese Teaser Trailer * Preview Trailers: Steamboy, Kaena: The Prophecy and Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid * Case type: Keep Case * Notes: Also available in a 3-Disc "50th Anniversary Godzilla DVD Collection" box set; along with Son Of Godzilla 1967 and Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla 1974. Blu-Ray will be coming out May 6, 2014 as a double feature with Godzilla: Final Wars. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0366526/ Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/v291315 Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.] at AllRovi *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/godzilla_tokyo_sos/ Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.] at Rotten Tomatoes *[http://www.jmdb.ne.jp/2003/ea004700.htm "ゴジラ×モスラ×メカゴジラ 東京SOS (Gojira tai Mosura tai Mekagojira Tōkyō Esu Ō Esu)"] (in Japanese). Japanese Movie Database. Retrieved 2007-07-21. Category:2003 films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Films directed by Masaaki Tezuka Category:Godzilla films Category:Kaiju films Category:Giant monster films Category:Monster movies Category:Crossover films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese science fiction films Category:2003 Japanese films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:Robot films Category:Mothra Category:Crossover tokusatsu Category:Films set in 2004 Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Sequels